The Lord of the Rings: The revival of the Ring
by Aika Yukihiro
Summary: Mount Doom is once again active, What is going on, and how will the fellowship deal with a newcomer and and old friend? PG13 for language and Dark story plot
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings Fanfic  
Revival of the ring.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, It belongs to The Genius Writer J.R.R. Tolkein and The amazing Cast and crew of The movies (Peter Jackson, you are a genius)  
  
Chapter 1: Dark plotting, The return to Rivendell, and the fellowship rejoined. ***  
  
Frodo slept soundly as the quiet of Middle Earth surrounded him. The twittering birds around the windows of his home sang their songs of mating because spring had come. The flowers were in bloom and the world was at peace.  
  
It had been around three years since the ring was destroyed, now, even though the fellowship had disbanded their greatest journey was yet to come. For deep within the fires of Mount Doom, a plot was unfolding in the quietest of manner. Soon, Middle Earth would once again have to drawn up their courage and fight the protect all that they loved and believed in. Lost friends would be found again, and the sleeping calm of Middle Earth, would soon come crashing down.  
  
***  
  
"Hurry, the time draws near." Hissed a voice from the darkness. "Soon, the Dark Lord will return to claim his victory and he will take his revenge for what has happened."  
  
"What if this doesn't work?" Asked another hissing voice as an orc walked out of the shadows, "I mean, what if the Dark Lord doesn't rise again?"  
  
"Then, we shall have to make use of the ring."  
  
***  
  
"Samwise!" Called a female hobbit from the house, "Samwise! Where is he when you need him?"  
  
"Rosie, were you calling me?" Called a wider hobbit as he ran towards the house. "I'm sorry, I was down by the stream."  
  
"Well, your friends will be here any minute now, you need to be ready." She said as he walked inside the house.  
  
***  
  
Pippin and Merry arrived at Sam's house in exactly an hour. They were all sitting around and conversing when there was a strange wooden knock at the door. Sam stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it he faced the waist of a very large white cloak. He looked up to see the face of Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf!" He cried as he hugged the tall wizard.  
  
"Oh, my goodness." said Gandalf as he was almost knocked over.  
  
"Gandalf?" Said Merry and Pippin in unison as they also left their chairs and ran to the door. They also hugged him and soon they were laughing and smiling.  
  
"Tell me." Said Sam. "How is Mr. Frodo? I haven't seen him in such a long time."  
  
"Why not ask him for yourself?" Said the Wizard as he stepped aside to reveal a dark haired hobbit who suddenly disappeared under a flurry of hugs, crying, and loud chattering.  
  
They soon found themselves talking about everything that had happened in the past three years from adventures to children. Sam had pulled out the Bilbo's and Frodo's book. He hadn't written anything.  
  
"I'm a terrible writer Mr. Frodo, You should know that." He said with a smile.  
  
They conversed more and when the topic of the ring came up Gandalf's face went very pale and serious. "Speaking of the ring." He said with a graveness in his voice that would frighten anyone. "I have some terrible news."  
  
They all looked at him. "What is it Gandalf?" Said Pippin with fear. Frodo must have known because his face was also white.  
  
"The fires at Mount Doom are burning again. There is talk among the elves of dark whispers. I do not yet know what to think, but I do know we must be prepared. We will leave for Rivendell in the morning, The fellowship must regroup."  
  
They all nodded solemnly. They knew it must be done.  
  
***  
  
It was many days later and they had travelled by horse to reach Rivendell. When they entered, they were immediatly taken to see the council. It was no suprise to see Aragorn and Arwen there. Elrond was also there and so was Gimili. The Dwarvs sat close to Gimili and Legolas had his loyal elves there once again. The fellowship was rejoined. But there was one missing, and in his place a slender female elf took his place.  
  
It had been long since Boromir had died fighting bravely. The girl in his place looked very frightened and not used to being that close to royalty. Soon she got up and moved towards Legolas, to whom she bowed and began speaking to.  
  
"Council." Said Elrond standing up to face everyone. "They have arrived, now we may begin."  
  
The girl sat very close to Legolas and it was evident that she was shaking. Legolas rested his hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her. She nodded and clasped her hands together tightly.  
  
"We have many things to discuss but first, we have someone that must rejoin us. If you please Legolas." Said Elrond wih dignity.  
  
"Yes Elrond." nodded Legolas. He whispered something to the girl and handed her a piece of cloth. It was small and looked as though it was ripped off of a tunic. The girl stood up and walked to the center where she placed the piece of cloth pn the pedestal.  
  
The girl spoken something in elvish and soon her body began to glow. After a few fancy hand gestures, she shouted out 'awaken' and there was a burst of light. When everyone could see again half of them stood up with shock. Sitting on the pedestal was the long dead Boromir, looking exactly as a living human should.  
  
"You are back, My lord Boromir." Said the girl, "Welcome once again, to the house of Elrond." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lord of the Rings The revival of the ring Chapter 2: Sadness, Unknown planning, and the beginning of the journey  
  
A/N: I have Decided that this will be part of a trilogy series of my own. This is part one, two other parts are to come once part one is complete. I'll let you know which chapter is the last chapter of part one and so on. Enjoy the rest of the series.  
  
***  
  
It was a day after the amazing meeting and everyone was packing to go. Elrond had given to each of the Fellowship, a second gift from the elves. It was to be placed under the one from their first adventure. It was in the shape of a new flower that had begun blooming around Rivendell. The colours were exactly like the flower, beautiful and pure. It was a five petal flower that looked like a star. It was coloured beautifully with lush pink and lavishing purple. The pink started in the middle and as it worked towards the edges of the flower, it faded into deep purple. In the centre of the pin was a little white diamond. It was to represent the white place in the very centre of the flower.  
  
Boromir held his under the light. It was beautiful, but he was not sure if he could go on the quest. He had failed his last one and been murdered. He was only back because of the quiet, beautiful, slender female elf. But why did they call him of all people back? He had failed poorly. And yet Gandalf was back too. He was now known as Gandalf the White. He must not have died.  
  
"Boromir?" Came a voice from the end of the hallway. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? It's nothing, I was just...Thinking." He answered reluctantly. He couldn't see the person but he felt that he knew them.  
  
Suddenly from the shadows out walked his brother. Faramir stood staring with admiration plainly on his face. As he walked to his brother Boromir's face broke into a wide smile. He ran to greet his brother and laughed as the hugged each other.  
  
"I must find Frodo." Said Boromir suddenly. "I realized I haven't yet apologized to him." And with that Boromir left the hall waving and telling his brother that they would talk that night.  
  
***  
  
The Elven girl lay on the roof of the palace. She stared at the stars and sighed sadly. She was sent to protect her lord Legolas. But now he could not be protected by her or he magic. According to her, she failed her life mission.  
  
"Lu'thien?" Came a kind and gentle voice from behind her. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I am thinking." She replied with another sad sigh.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I have failed my life mission. I am to protect My Lord Legolas, but the prince, he is going on a journey once again, and now I cannot protect him for he will be too far away. I will blame myself for anything that happens to harm him." She said sitting up. She then looked out over all of Rivendell.  
  
"Kind of like flying when you look at it from this angle isn't it?" As the voice drew closer Lu'thien turned her head so that Legolas was revealed as he sat down beside her. Her face went from sad to stunned to embarrassed. She could feel the heat rising in her face as Legolas looked at her.  
  
His features were outlined in the moonlight making him more beautiful than normal. It was hard to believe that someone like him had already seem many battles. Legolas's hand reached out and touched Lu'thien's face with a gentle brush of perfect fingertips. Lu'thien recoiled in fear.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Legolas inquired with concern.  
  
"No, You just surprised me." She said with a whisper that was meant to be spoken. "I mean, I didn't expect you to..." Legolas pulled her face closer to his. Lu'thien's breathing went shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered back. "I must inform you though." He said as he let her face slide out of his hand. "The council has decided that you will be accompanying the fellowship on this journey. I am not sure why, but after you left early yesterday, the council agreed that you needed to be with us."  
  
"But I, I can't. I told my family that I would be home soon, I can't travel with you. I must return to Mirkwood." She protested with a slight anger rising in her voice. "I am sorry." She said suddenly, "I didn't mean to be angry with you, it was not your decision, it was that of the council."  
  
"Actually, I did say that it would be a good idea." Legolas replied looking away. He did not want to meet her eyes for he knew that would not be happy.  
  
"Why?" She suddenly asked, as if she had forgotten who she had been talking to. "Why do you get to decide what I should do or where I should go? I must return to my family! I am the only one of them capable to protect them! What am I supposed to do if thy are attacked? My mother is sick and my father is dead. The only one close enough the the age to learn how to fight is my younger brother and he is still much too young! I don't know what I would do if I lost them too!" She yelled. Tears streaked down her face which was red from yelling.  
  
Legolas pulled her close to him with a gentle strength to quiet her but not hurt her. As he held her in his arms he whispered into her ear, "I can understand how you feel. I would be devastated to lose my only family. I promise you though, your family will be alright. To keep my promise, we will travel to Mirkwood before we start our journey, we will see your family has guards and doctors there to keep your family safe. I promise this if you will come with us."  
  
Lu'thien nodded into his tunic. She couldn't argue anymore. He had basically promised that her poor family would be treated like nobles. "I cannot pay you in money." She said with a sigh, "But I can pay you in services. I will work for you to repay you. My family is poor and I must offer this to you and I will not accept a no."  
  
"You are already paying me back." Legolas smiled. "You do not remember how you told me that you were protecting me? That is payment enough." He smiled as he hugged her again.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Replied Lu'thien.  
  
***  
  
"So we are to first stop at Mirkwood then head to Gondor? Is that is?" Asked Gimili as they got ready to leave the next morning.  
  
"Yes Gimili, Legolas said that the new member of our fellowship must return home for a moment. A meeting with the family is needed." Said Aragorn as he prepared the horses.  
  
"So where are those two?" The rest of us are here, so why can't Legolas and our new man hurry up?" Gimili continued to complain.  
  
"Not a man Gimili, A woman." Said Boromir as they looked to see two elves riding up on horses. "I knew that she would be riding with us from the moment I met her. She has amazing potential, she will do well on this quest." Boromir had spoken with Frodo the night before and had apologized to him for attacking him three years ago. Frodo had forgiven him easily. It was hard to stay mad when Frodo almost didn't destroy the ring.  
  
The two reached the rest of the group and Boromir had bowed respectfully to Lu'thien. "Thank you Mi'lady. I never did get to say that. You rushed out so fast two days ago."  
  
"You need not show that kind of respect to me Lord Boromir, I am the one who should be bowing now. Surrounded by so many of high rank. And a king no less. I of course always show my respect but you need not show it to me." She replied as she dismounted and bowed low to them all.  
  
"So, are we ready to leave then?" Asked Pippin with a smile.  
  
"Yes, let's go and get rid of this threat before it becomes to large to handle." Replied Merry.  
  
"Alright then," Smiled Sam. "But I have to come home in good shape otherwise Rosie'll have me head."  
  
"On to Mirkwood." Smiled Legolas.  
  
"On to Mirkwood!" The rest replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord of the Rings Fanfic The Revival of the ring Chapter 3: Soup, Smiles, and singing  
  
***  
  
The Fellow ship had already ridden one hundred and fifty miles, which was about half the way to Mirkwood. They stopped to take a break and to eat lunch for they were hungry and had not eaten except for the little they had eaten for breakfast that morning. They stayed much in the same walking order as they had been in last time, only now they had on more who joined the back of the group.  
  
Gandalf led the way and Frodo followed close behind. Then came the graceful Legolas and the Strong Gimili. Merry and Pippin followed them and then came Boromir. Sam followed and Aragorn was close behind. The came Lu'thien who rode her horse tall and proud, which was unusual for her. Normally she would sit loosely in the saddle but she seemed full of energy today. She was happy for a reason of which she couldn't explain.  
  
"What will we be having for lunch then?" Smiled Gandalf as he unpacked some food from his saddle bags.  
  
"May I do the cooking?" Replied Lu'thien with a smile as she walked to help Gandalf.  
  
"Well, Why not?" He replied as he handed her the vegetables and a pot. "Someone go with her to get water and while they are doing that someone start a fire."  
  
"I'll start the fire." Said Aragorn as he went to go get some wood.  
  
"I'll go with her." Said Boromir and Legolas in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"It's your decision Boromir, whatever you choose." Replied Legolas.  
  
"You can go, I suppose I should help Aragorn with the fire." Boromir said as he ran off after Aragorn.  
  
"Well, get to it Legolas, we can't stand around here all day." Laughed Gandalf as Legolas carried the pot and Lu'thien carried the vegetables to the stream.  
  
***  
  
"I will wash the vegetables here, that way I don't have to run back and forth." Said Lu'thien as she scrubbed away and impurities of the vegetables.  
  
"I'll get the water from over there, it's deeper so I can get all of the water at once." Legolas replied as he headed over to the deeper part of the stream.  
  
As they walked back Lu'thien stooped to pick up some leaves from a small plant on the ground. "It's a spice that I use in a lot of my soups. It helps to make illness leave and heals the body. It also keeps the body very healthy."  
  
When they returned to the camp, the hobbits were all practicing their sword fighting. Merry and Pippin Sparred with each other and Frodo and Sam did the same. There was a fire going in a dug out pit and Gandalf had lit his pipe. Boromir and Aragorn were watching the hobbits so they could give them pointers when they needed it and the horses were tied to trees. Gimili walked up and took the pot from Legolas to put it on the fire.  
  
As the water boiled, Lu'thien hummed while she chopped carrots and potatoes. She threw in the spice leaves and as the rest of the water came to a boil she added beans, peas, the chopped carrots and potatoes, and some cut up onions. Soon the campsite was filled with the smell of vegetable soup boiling over a fire.  
  
Lu'thien took the pot off the fire and placed it on a nearby rock. She called everyone over and told them to bring a bowl and spoon. Soon everyone was eating the soup quietly and happily. Lu'thien went and sat near the horses and she ate her soup wile reading a songbook that was beautifully bound in dark brown and gold. The title read: Songs of Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas walked up to her and sat down. "The soup was wonderful. Where did you learn to cook like that?"  
  
"I used to cook for my mother every day, she taught me all of her secrets." She replied with a smile, "I love cooking."  
  
"Do you sing as well?" He said, gesturing to the book she held.  
  
"Yes, I was just reading through though. My father gave me this book before he died. I had asked him why the pages were blank but it had a title. He told me to look at the first page and there was his lullaby that he always sang to me. He told me to fill it with the songs I learned around Middle Earth and to share them with those who I met. There is one in here about Tinuviel. I heard it when I was travelling for a while and I wrote it down. I really enjoyed the song, thought it is sad."  
  
"Would you sing it for me?" Asked Legolas with a smile. Lu'thien nodded as she turned to the page.  
  
"The leaves were long, the grass was green The hemlock-umbels tall and fair, And in the glade a light was seen Of stars in shadow shimmering Tinuviel was dancing there To the music of a pipe unseen, And light of the stars was in her hair, And in her raiment glimmering.  
  
There Beren came from mountains cold, And lost he wandered under leaves, And where the Elven-river rolled He walked alone and sorrowing. He peered between the hemlock-leaves And saw in wonder flowers of gold Upon her mantle and her sleeves, And her hair like shadow following.  
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet That over hills were doomed to roam; And forth he hastened, strong and fleet, And grasped at moonbeams glistening. Through woven woods in Elvenhome She lightly fled on dancing feet, And left him lonely still to roam In the silent forest listening.  
  
All was silent in the camp. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to heat Lu'thien's crystal clear voice sing the song.  
  
"Please, continue." Said Aragorn with amazement. "I have told this story once before but never have I heard it told with such beauty." So Lu'thien continued.  
  
"He heard there oft the flying sound Of feet as light as linden-leaves, Or music welling underground, In hidden hollows quavering. Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves, And one by one with sighing sound Whispering fell the beechen leaves In the wintry woodland wavering.  
  
He sought her ever, wandering far Where leaves of years were thickly strewn, By light of moon and ray of star In frosty heavens shivering. Her mantle glinted in the moon, As on a hill-top high and far She danced, and at her feet was strewn A mist of silver quivering.  
  
Winter passed, she came again, And her song released the sudden spring, Like rising lark, and falling rain, And melting water bubbling. He saw the Elven-flowers spring about her feet and healed again He longed by her to dance and sing Upon the grass untroubling.  
  
Again she fled, but swift her came Tinuviel! Tinuviel! He called her by her elvish name; And there she halted listening. One moment she stood and a spell His voice laid on her; Beren came, And doom fell on Tinuviel That in his arms lay glistening.  
  
As Beren looked into her eyes Within the shadows of her hair, The trembling starlight of the skies He saw there mirrored shimmering. Tinuviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise About him cast her shadowy hair And arms like silver glimmering.  
  
Long was the way that fate them bore, O'er stony mountains cold and grey, Through halls of iron and darkling door, And woods of nightshade morrowless. The Sundering Seas between them lay, And yet at last they met once more, And long ago they passed away In the forest singing sorrowless."  
  
The song ended and everyone stared silently. "That is the story of Tinuviel." Lu'thien said as she closed her book. Legolas began clapping and the rest followed close behind. Lu'thien smiled.  
  
"That was lovely." Smiled Legolas.  
  
"Well, perhaps there will be a song about us ten someday." She smiled.  
  
***  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3. I would like to say here that I did not write that song. It is from The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring by: J.R.R. Tolkien. I thought that I should let you know that so that I wasn't taking credit for a song that I did not write. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Until the next chapter. Bye bye!! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Lord of the Rings The Revival of the ring Chapter 4: Sadness, Secrets, and Saruman  
  
***  
They had been riding the horses for a few more hours at a slow walking pace. They did not seem too worried because nothing had happened yet. Soon though, Legolas and Lu'thien shot forward on their horses. They both had happy smiles on their faces. Son they stopped their horses and Legolas called back to them.  
  
"Hurry, It's just beyond this glade!" They took off again and soon they were in a small village of Elves.  
  
"By all things, I never would have imagined." Said Boromir with a smile. It was a poor village and still the people were happy. Many of them seemed to know Lu'thien so they waved happily as she passed on foot. She smiled back and seemed happy to seem them all again.  
  
When they saw the rest of the fellowship though they got very exited. Some of the female elves giggled happily and gossiped in their native tongue. Some of the male elves walked up to the fellowship and shook hands with them all. Congratulating them as well.  
  
Lu'thien had already disappeared into a home and Legolas soon followed after, the rest of the of the fellowship visited with the elven folk.  
  
Lu'thien quietly walked to her mother's bedside and she knelt down to speak with her. "Mother?" Her mother's eyes opened and she looked happy to see her daughter was safe. "I'm back. Mother."  
  
***  
  
It had become late when they finally decided it was time to sleep. Lu'thien had laid out blankets and pillows on the floor of her home for them. Her mother was using the only bed.  
  
In the middle of the night Lu'thien left her home and climbed up a small hill. She sat and watched the stars and sighed unaware hat she was being watched. Soon though, Legolas appeared behind her and whispered her name ever so softly.  
  
Lu'thien jumped and turned around to see his gentle face peering at her with concern. Lu'thien smiled with a sad kindness in her eyes. Legolas walked up and sat down beside her. "What are you thinking about?" He said after a little while.  
  
"My father." She replied with a slight cracking in her voice. "He used to sit here every night and tell me a story of the ancient elven folk who would do great things to help people. He told me that he wanted to be someone they talked about in story and song, and indeed he is. He protect our village by himself when we were under attack. But he lost his life helping us."  
  
"How is it possible that and elf my die? We are immortal." Said Legolas with a slight disbelief.  
  
"You don't know? After all your father should have taught you, he never told you how any immortal may die no matter what the situation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you ever wonder why I always wear Armour that covers my neck? Because any immortal can die if they do not properly cover their neck. If your head is removed, you will die."  
  
There was a silence that sung the air like many thorns. Lu'thien sat silently without moving. The suddenly she burst into tears and Legolas threw his arms around her. She cried into his silver tunic as he held her quietly. They sat for the longest time and finally went to bed.  
  
***  
  
A dark figure sat in a chair by many orcs. He did not care that he was unseen. Saruman, who somehow survived, sat waiting, waiting, waiting.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, the next one will be longer. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Lord of the Rings The Revival of the ring Chapter 5: Another member, Moria, and Lothlorien  
  
***  
  
"Lady Lu'thien!!" Called an elf child as the sun rose high over the mountains. The small child followed after her as she walked alongside Aragorn in the small elf village. She waved kindly to the child and went back to her conversation.  
  
"The safest path is through the mines," She said as she looked for a reply. When none came she continued. "We must make it to Lothlorien and the quickest and safest way is to take the mines of Moria."  
  
"I will not lead my allies through Moria again. We almost lost Gandalf to the Bellrog there and I will not chance it again."  
  
"We have long since rid any evils from those mines my lord. As soon as Prince Legolas returned and made us aware, we banded together with the dwarves and took back Moria. We formed an alliance with the dwarves and I will hold to my word that those mines are once again safe to travel through. I was told that we had a group of elves go through there just two days before we arrived. They travelled to Lothlorien and returned today. They made better time than before and now there is a quick route out of Moria in case of emergency."  
  
"I appreciate your help Lu'thien, but I do not think that I would take the chance of losing one of my men, or you to the mines."  
  
"I can care for myself and if you will not go through the mines we could be too late!"  
  
"I will discuss it with the rest of the fellowship, but I do not see that we will be going through the mines again."  
  
Lu'thien stood dazed as Aragorn walked on. She turned and headed away from the village but someone calling her name soon stopped her again. It was a more grown up voice and she seemed to know it because she stopped and turned. As her face lit up a male elf ran to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Oh Lu'thien, it is good to see you again." Said the elf as he let her go.  
  
"My dear Oropher. It has been much too long since you left on your on journey. You must tell me of your travels and of the many nights that you spent away from our small village. What cities have you seen? Where have you stayed? I want to know everything!"  
  
So late into the night Lu'thien listened to her long parted friend Oropher Tîwele, who had five years ago left Mirkwood and set off on a journey to the far reaches of middle earth. He told of mountains that reached to the heavens and oceans that flowed deep into the centre of the earth, where the water got warmer the deeper you went, not colder. He told of animals, foods, and people until the moon rose high in the sky when Aragorn came to call Lu'thien to a meeting.  
  
"Lu'thien." Said Aragorn quickly. "We are meeting now. Let's go."  
  
"Where are you going Lu'thien?" Asked Oropher quickly. "May I come?"  
  
"No Oropher, this isn't a game that we played as children, this is against the workings of darkness. Though I know your powers would be very useful indeed, I must go alone now. I will speak with you in the morning." She said she followed Aragorn into a tent.  
  
***  
  
"I still do not trust the mines." Argued Aragorn who was now fighting Gimili as well as Lu'thien.  
  
"The mines are safe. Elves travel through the mines everyday. Why would it not be safe for us as well?" Replied Lu'thien determined to get her point across.  
  
"She's right Aragorn." Said Gimili, "I have received word that Dwarves now live in the mines again." He looked serious.  
  
"Perhaps." Said a long quiet voice, "We should take the mines. We made it through once, and we can again, it is the quickest way to Lothlorien and if the elves and dwarves have indeed rid Moria of the evils that had lived there, we should be fine. It would be quickest." Boromir looked up to see all watching him. "It makes sense does it not?"  
  
"Boromir is right Aragorn." Said Gandalf quickly "The power of the elves will protect us. Galadriel is one to protect allies."  
  
"If the majority is going to agree then it shall be done." Said Aragorn as he looked at the hobbits. "If you would see us take the quickest path, than it shall be so."  
  
"I should very much like to see the mines in their splendour Aragorn, if it is not too selfish. We all have, us four." Said Merry quickly.  
  
"Aye, we don't have the ring to bear us down so we can move freely. We don't even know if the ring is recreated." Said Pippin quickly. "I should very much hate to miss out on something like Moria if we do have to go to battle."  
  
"He has a point Aragorn." Said Sam with a smile. "If it truly is safe, then we should be fine."  
  
"Aragorn, it is also a choice of yourself." Said Frodo, "After all, you are the King of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Yes, let us go through Moria. We have, after all, faced those Orcs at the Black Gates of Mordor, Why shouldn't we be able to face mines?"  
  
***  
  
The ten began to make ready for Moria the next morning. They had packed up their food and weapons. They would have everything they would need for the journey to Gondor and back. Before they left Lu'thien armed them all with a quiver of arrows.  
  
"If you stay true to this quest," She explained, "Then this quiver shall always be full, but fail to remember your quest and soon the quiver shall become weak and fall from your back, taking your strength with it."  
  
As they were almost ready to set off, a familiar voice called from behind. Oropher was calling Lu'thien again.  
  
"Lu'thien! You can't leave!!" He said as he ran up to the group.  
  
"Why not Oropher? I mean, we must go, to protect Middle Earth."  
  
"Your mother is still very ill and."  
  
"My mother is being well taken care of by Prince Legolas's doctors. She and the village are also well guarded from all manner of danger."  
  
"Well, um, you can't leave because, uh."  
  
"This is the first time I have ever seen an elf speechless my Lord Oropher." Said Lu'thien as she dismounted from her horse. She looked into the face of her dear old friend Oropher and smiled. His long blonde hair shone in the morning sun and his blue eyes sparkled as diamonds would in the light of the sun. Oropher stood about an inch and a half taller than her and yet he was just as kind. She had never been this close to him before, except when they had played as children. But then, she did not realize that his face held the beauty of a king's.  
  
"Perhaps, you just haven't found the right words to ask me yet." She said with a sigh as she turned away. "You want to protect me as I am to protect my Prince Legolas. You would go with me into the fires of Mordor to protect me and yet, though you are a man you haven't the courage nor the heart to ask me to come along. Am I correct in my thinking this Oropher?"  
  
"Yes Lu'thien." Oropher replied freely, "I want to go with you, I want to protect you, and I want to part of your fellowship."  
  
"Aragorn?" Lu'thien said as she looked up at the King.  
  
"If he is trustworthy and he is indeed dependable, then see to it that he is ready to leave in an hour's time, that is all we can spare."  
  
And so leaving was put off an hour longer for the shy Oropher to make ready to leave as well. Aragorn handed him a pin that signified the quest. It was one of the flower pins. Oropher took it with much gratitude as he saddled a horse. He packed the necessary and they left for Moria.  
  
***  
  
"Moria? They think they can make it through the mines? Didn't they learn from the last time?" Laughed Saruman as he watched the fellowship travel. "What makes them so sure they will succeed?"  
  
"Begging my Lord's pardon." Said an Orc with much hesitation, "If you will recall, the dwarves and elves banded together and formed an alliance, the dwarves are back in Moria because they cleared all evil out of there my Lord."  
  
"Is this true?" Demanded Saruman, his jovial expression instantly changed to furious as he turned to see the orc cowering.  
  
"Yes my Lord." He squeaked. "After Gandalf destroyed the Bellrog, all of the evil sort of weakened and they were easy to pick off."  
  
"Ahh!" Shouted Saruman as the orc flew across the room and hit the hall. Three other Orcs in the room cowered in fear. "Send an army of Uruk Hai to Moria. NOW!" He bellowed as the orcs ran from the room.  
  
***  
  
"So, you've been travelling Middle Earth for how long?" Asked Frodo with amazement as he rode beside Oropher to Moria.  
  
"Five years, and not once have I returned home until now." Smiled Oropher. "I really missed everyone by then but when I got back I found out that Lu'thien had headed off to the council of Elrond in Rivendell. I couldn't exactly burst in so I waited until she returned home."  
  
"So, I take you and her go back a long way then?" Said Sam from the other side.  
  
"Of course they do Sam!" Smiled Pippin as he rode past them with Merry. "Right Merry?"  
  
"It's only natural." Smiled Merry as he followed.  
  
"Actually, Lu'thien and I have been together since we were born. We were always side by side, that is, until I went off on my own journey and she signed on to protect the Prince." Oropher said with a smile as he looked ahead.  
  
The Gates of Moria stood although unnoticeable in the bright light if the sun. Of course, Gandalf, being both wise and crafty, spoke something quick and the doors appeared. They spoke the password and the doors opened quietly. They stepped inside and were surrounded by the before unknown beauty of Moria.  
  
Torches lit the halls and there were roadways open and filled with travelling dwarves and elves. In other places off the roads, dwarves were mining for riches. Legolas, Lu'thien, Oropher, and Gimili all took off in separate directions to speak with friends.  
  
"Perhaps, it is time for a break?" Said Gandalf to Aragorn as they dismounted.  
  
"I suppose, we have been travelling all day." Replied Aragorn as he went off after Legolas.  
  
They were all led to a place where they could sit and eat lunch without being rushed and bustled by the quick moving dwarves and elves.  
  
"Frodoooooooo." Whispered a voice in his mind, "Frodo, a group of Uruk Hai are tracking you, they can no longer get into Moria but they will wait for you at the exit of Moria where you will be attacked."  
  
"Gandalf?" Said Frodo as he pulled him aside and told him about the voice.  
  
"It sounds as if Galadriel is speaking to you Frodo, She is telling you what to expect, we must tell the rest of the fellowship."  
  
"Aragorn?" Called Frodo.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I must speak with everyone."  
  
"Right, Everyone from the fellowship, please listen to Frodo."  
  
"We are being hunted by a group of Uruk Hai, they wait for us outside of Lothlorien, we must leave now but always expect attack, they cannot enter Moria but once we leave, we are vulnerable."  
  
"Oropher, Do you think they will have found any elves out there?" Asked a pleading Lu'thien.  
  
"It is well possible, we should leave now, in case they have, they will need our help." Replied Oropher as he stood up.  
  
"I agree, we may have stayed too long, we must get to Lothlorien." Said Aragorn as they stood and mounted their horses.  
  
They rode fast to exit Moria and reached in time to see a group of Uruk Hai fighting a small group of elves. They rode fast and fought until all the Uruk Hai were dead. They then searched and made sure none were wounded. Lu'thien ran off in the distance and saw something that made her run faster.  
  
"Lu'thien!" Called Legolas and Oropher at once as they followed.  
  
Lu'thien stopped and knelt down beside a small body. The elven girl was badly hurt and barely breathing when a small whisper escaped Lu'thien's lips. "Idril!"  
  
The fellowship waited for hours as Lu'thien cared for her friend. Soon she picked the girl up and rested her on her horse's back.  
  
"We must move, and move quickly if we want to save her. She will come back to Lothlorien with us and the rest of her group will stay in Moria until I send word that she is all right. My powers are only to help those that are not elves and I am not skilled in the arts of medicine, let's go."  
  
The fellowship rode fast to Lothlorien and went to seek Galadriel who then took the girl into her care and proceeded to heal her. Lu'thien only sulked sadly by a pool of water.  
  
"Oropher, what attachment has Lu'thien to the girl that she is afraid to lose her?" Asked Legolas as the two watched her.  
  
"She has told me many times that young elf was a good friend to her as a female when she could not speak with me or if we were angry with each other. Idril is not very old, but she is very important to Lu'thien. They once said that they were almost like sisters."  
  
"I see." Said Legolas as he returned to watching Lu'thien. "How much do you care for her Oropher?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How much do you care for Lu'thien?"  
  
"I care for Lu'thien with every bone in my body, although, I am much too shy to speak this to her. She and I have been friends forever, I fear it would change things between us."  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid."  
  
"That's easy for you to say My Lord, you are a prince, and not only that but you fought against the armies of Mordor at the Black Gates themselves. I am a weak elf, Lu'thien has always been stronger, braver, and smarter than I."  
  
"Hmm, Perhaps it is not time for you to speak to her about that then, but I still believe that you should." Replied Legolas staring at Lu'thien's back.  
  
"If it's not too bold, My Lord, How much do you care for Lu'thien?"  
  
"I suppose that is too bold Oropher, but I shall answer you anyway. The first time I saw Lu'thien walk into the palace asking to go on as my protector, I knew that I loved her. I told my father, 'I love that girl Lu'thien. I would marry her if you would see it fit.' But he laughed at me and said 'if you want to marry a poor girl and bring yourself down go ahead, but you will not do it as my son. I need an heir to my throne and I will not see that you marry a poor girl.' As you can see I had no choice but to hide my feelings from her.  
  
"I will not deny that even though I protested to her coming with us on this journey, my heart inside fluttered when I learned that I may finally have the chance to tell her how I felt. But now that you have told me that you also love her, I don't believe it is right, especially when my father has forbidden it."  
  
Oropher sat quietly for a long time and then stood up. He turned away from Legolas and said with a sad tone in his voice. "You should tell her how you feel, You are a prince and I am not, I am her best friend and as much as I may love her, I know it cannot be between us for that would change everything and that is a chance I am not willing to take. Tell her how you feel, I will not hold anything against you."  
  
"Perhaps, You should have both kept your bloody mouths shut, I am an elf after all, my hearing is well and I can hear something that is a few feet away. Now you have both told me your secrets unconsciously and I will have more on my mind than I need. I hope you two are proud, you have driven me closer to the darkness." Came Lu'thien's voice from behind Oropher. Suddenly there was a swish of cool air and they saw Lu'thien walk away from them with her shoulders hunched over as she stumbled a few times and disappeared.  
  
"Lu'thien!" Called Oropher but she did not stop. She just kept walking. "We must follow her."  
  
"No, Leave her be, she needs time to think." mumbled a distraught Legolas from behind him.  
  
"You say you love her but you don't even care if she dies?!?" Yelled Oropher with anger rising.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Said Legolas suddenly standing up. "You may love her as well, but you will not pass judgement on my actions. I do not want to see her hurt at all, the reason she left is so that she could be alone to think! Don't you dare impugn me!"  
  
Oropher stood silent and then he sat back down quietly. "So what do we do now?" He mumbled quietly.  
  
"I don't know Oropher. I don't know at all."  
  
***  
  
Lu'thien sat curled into a tiny ball at the foot of a large tree. The root encircled her and her face was wet from crying. She shivered as a cool wind blew through the trees. Her eyes suddenly opened as a soft hand touched her cheek. Tears sprang to her eyes again.  
  
"Please don't cry." Came Legolas's calm voice as he pulled her towards him and he sat against the tree. "I am here, but please, hear me out."  
  
"I am so confused." Whispered Lu'thien in the dark.  
  
"I am too, but perhaps this will take a heavy burden from me although, I do not want to place it on you. Lu'thien, as you heard today, I am in love with you. I can no longer bear waiting to tell you and I hope that you can forgive me after I say my piece.  
  
"I know that you are talented, strong, kind, brave, and smart, and I cannot help but want to have you as my own. I know you may not want this as I do but please, give me a chance to tell you my feelings. I want to have you to hold everyday. I want to wake up smiling at you. I feel complete when I'm around you. I truly love you. Lu'thien?"  
  
"If you truly love me Legolas, then you will not deny my confession as well. I am in love with you. Though I am now confused. I always thought that Oropher was just my good friend, but after hearing what he said, I am bound with a great pain. I do not know which path to take. I only hope that the path I take will be the right one."  
  
"I know you will make the right decision Lu'thien, I will accept it either way."  
  
"Then I now know that this is the right choice." replied Lu'thien in a whisper as she slowly lifted her lips to meet Legolas's cool yet warm lips.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it!! My best chapter of Part 1 yet. Remember, I will let you know when Part 2 comes around, it won't be for a while though!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Lord of the Ring Fanfic, Revival of the ring  
  
Chapter 5: Elraralia, Isengard rebuilt, and the smoke.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time!! ^.^U Not my fault. I was sooooo busy lately, Well, I hope you can forgive me!!  
  
Sam: Don't do it!!  
  
Aragorn: Oh come on!! She's asking for forgiveness!!  
  
Sam: I don't care.  
  
Gimili: Oh come on little hobbit, she's the one who restarted our adventure, you can at least give her a chance.  
  
Sam: But....But....  
  
(I look scared)  
  
Boromir: Come on....Look, everyone else want her to be happy!! Please????  
  
Legolas: Yes please? See my puppy eyes? See how cute I am??  
  
Sam: Well...Okay, but she better not become obsessed with Legolas again!!  
  
Me: Hey!! That was.........ummmmmmm........his fault! His pretty distracted me!!! I'm going to write the next chapter now...  
  
********  
  
They had traveled for a long time before they saw a small hut on a hill. It was a cheery little cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. Frodo saw it first and pointed it out to everyone.  
  
"Hey look, it's a house."  
  
"I know who lives there!" Exclaimed Oropher happily. "I met her on my travels!!" He ran off to the house at full speed. Everyone followed quickly behind him.  
  
The hut seemed smaller up close but when everyone came around to see, a beautiful long-haired woman stepped out of it. She had clear blue green eyes and her hair was twisted gently into ringlets. She smiled at Oropher as she stepped out and welcomed them into her house.  
  
Inside the house, it was much larger than expected. The ceiling seemed to tower forever and it was much wider too. It was only then that Frodo had realized she was an elf.  
  
"I don't wish to be rude, but why are you living here if this isn't and elf colonized area. Shouldn't you be living with the elves?" He asked quietly as the sat down in a sitting area of the hut.  
  
"Perhaps, I should introduce myself now before I answer you?" She said with a smile. "I am Elraralia. I am an elven magician, so I live far way from the hustle and bustle of the villages. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent. I think there is something I should show you. I have been watching your progress. Follow me."  
  
They followed her to a silver mirror and saw, looking into it that a large tower was built and orcs were trooping around it. From behind, a mountain was smoking harshly. It was Mordor and Isengard.  
  
"Then, Isengard is rebuilt?" Asked Luthien with great surprise.  
  
"I am afraid it is so." Replied Elraralia sadly. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Lords of the Rings Fanfic, The Return of the Ring  
  
Chapter 7: Problems, Dangers, and Pain  
  
A/N: I know, of course this last chapter was short. I know, I'm terrible for not making it longer, But I'm on a time limit!! AHHHHH!! Forgive me please!!!  
  
Sam: Why?  
  
Me: Oh god, I stuck with you again?  
  
Sam: Yes, Ha ha ha! And now I will throw you to the bottom of this lake all tied up in ropes!!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Me: One problem with you little plan...  
  
Sam: Oh? What's that?  
  
Me: We're sitting on a couch and I'm tied up with spaghetti noodles.  
  
Sam: Shut up, it's expensive to bye rope and go out to sea.  
  
Me: Ummmm, yeah.......ARAGORN!  
  
Aragorn: Yes?  
  
Me: Sam's being a loser again.  
  
Sam: Hey!  
  
Me: What? You are!  
  
Sam: So?  
  
Me: Legolas!!  
  
Legolas: What?  
  
Aragorn: She says Sam's being a loser again.  
  
Legolas: Oh? How so?  
  
Me: He wants to kill me by tying me up with spaghetti noodles and pushing me off my couch.  
  
Legolas: Uhhhh  
  
Aragorn: Right...  
  
Sam: Why do I not like the fact that Aragorn is holding a baseball bat? Uh oh...  
  
Me: Okay...Soooooo  
  
*****  
  
They had decided to rest a few days at Elraralia's home before they set out again. Oropher it seemed had become very taken with Elraralia before and was now beginning to feel the same again for her. He still did not know about the night a while back when Legolas and Luthien had kissed. Nor did it seem that he ever would.  
  
It was soon that they were ready to go again and they left smiling. Oropher was perhaps, smiling a little shallow because he was holding a slightly embarrassing secret. He and Elraralia had spent half the night sitting outside staring at the moon. Very suddenly, Oropher had expressed his love for her.  
  
She had blushed slightly and then given him a pendant to wear so that she would always be able to help them. Their farewells were short and soon they were off again, traveling towards Mordor.  
  
Soon they had stopped for dinner and a song. As Luthien cooked they all listened with awe as she sang to them of great kings in the past. Her voice rang clear again and it calmed them all after seeing the disturbing picture of the rebuilt Isengard.  
  
They had actually stopped because Gandalf had lost them again and, though they didn't want to be stuck here, none of them wanted to admit they were lost. Saruman must have seem this as an excellent opportunity. Soon they were surrounded by thousands of Orcs. They had all gotten to their feet and the Orcs attacked.  
  
As they fought they did see the one Orc who snuck up behind Pippin. It stabbed a Sharp blade through his arm. Pippin screamed. They all turned to see him fall. Then, Boromir ran to him, Picked him up and they all ran into the forest. They didn't know which way they were going and neither did they care. They just ran.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, I'm stupid but what are you gonna right? Well, I hope you liked it I guess. Next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE YOU GUYS!!! Okay!! Okay!! Bye!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Revival of the Ring  
  
Chapter 8: Strange poison, Cursed Lands, and Transformations  
  
A/N: Okay. I know I promised this chapter would be longer but I actually just started writing recently...  
  
Sam: That's because she's lazy.  
  
Me: NO! It's because I was working on another fic that I started, AND NO ONE'S READING IT!! ;( cry  
  
Sam: See, it's because you can't write.  
  
Me: (eyes go narrow and I begin beating him over the head) NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT! Without anymore stalling, and snide comments from Sam, I'll start this Chapter...  
  
Luthien walked quickly ahead of the group. No one knew why she was moving so fast, but soon Boromir caught hold of her arm and stopped her.  
  
"Why is it hat you take us so far, so fast, when one of us is hurt?" He asked with a little urgency in his voice.  
  
"It is because, these lands are not safe. If we stay here long, we will parish before sunrise. Then after that, what would be the point is trying to save him at all. Hurry, the poison is spreading."  
  
"Poison?" Merry looked disgruntled. Pippin had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They even blew up a firework in their faces together. He didn't think that this was possible.  
  
"Yes, the Orcs have new blades. Did you not see when we were shown, how the Orcs were forging their weapons? They made sure that there was a goop on them before they continued the forging. That allowed for the poison to seep into the metal. Hurry, I don't like this place."  
  
With that idea put into their heads, the fellowship pushed forward with more urgency than ever. They needed to get to a safe place to heal Pippin before they were found here.  
  
"Luthien? Is something wrong?" Asked Gandalf as Luthien sped up without warning. She did not answer but stopped and looked around as if sensing danger. "Luthien? What is it?" Gandalf asked again.  
  
"We will camp here tonight. We have not choice. Put the hobbit under that root, there's where he'll be safe. Oropher, I need you to find some Zebrina, it's very popular to this area. It's a white flower with blackish purple lines. You know it right? Find me three of the blooms." Luthien turned to Legolas. "I need you to help me make this. I need you to crush the flowers. When they are crushed, make sure he eats all the flowers bits. It's very important. It will heal him. Now, I, I have to go. I...um...Just follow my directions and he'll be fine." With that Luthien took off at a very fast run. She turned and disappeared.  
  
"I don't understand what just happened." Said Boromir, "Where did she go and why?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. But look, here comes Oropher with the Zebrina."  
  
They followed Luthien's advice exactly and within and hour Pippin was healing.  
  
Boromir did not seem so sure of Luthien's behavior. He thought she was acting strange so he followed after her while no one was looking that night. As he walked, he felt a weird chill in the air. Suddenly, he heard a strange sound like snarling. He turned the corner quietly and Luthien but something was happening to her. She was, changing.  
  
He couldn't leave now because he wanted to see what would happen. Luthien looked like she was going through a lot of pain. Her already pointed ears grew long and bat like and a set of enormous bat wings cut through the skin on her back. She was bleeding profusely. She turned around and looked at Boromir. He saw she had grown fangs and her eyes were red. She stared at him and then fell to her knees.  
  
"I never wanted this Boromir! I never wanted to grow up cursed! I just want to be normal, but whenever the moon is full, I am much like a wolf. My true self appears. I know I am hideous."  
  
"Hideous maybe, but only to those who think as such. I know you may think that everyone has the thought that you are ugly, but I know someone that doesn't. I don't, and I know Legolas doesn't either. He cares too much for you. And what of your friend Oropher? Does he not care for you as well? I believe he does. To everyone of this fellowship you've aided at least once. None of us would think you hideous. Trust me." Boromir looked sincere. He approached Luthien slowly and knelt down to meet her eyes. "Only a cruel man would tell you that you are hideous, but if you want, I will keep your secret. I can do that."  
  
Luthien looked unbelievably thankful. She threw her arms around him and her tears fell to his cloak. "Thank you." She muttered in his ear as she fell asleep.   
  
A/N: Okay, It wasn't long but it was 2 pages on word so whatever. Yay! I have 1 more day left of school b/c today I'm going on a riverboat cruise. Sam if you try to throw me over the edge of the boat I'll sick Gollum on you. And you know how vicious he gets. Besides, there's like body parts in that water or sewage or something. Anywho. Sorry it took so long for the chapter. How you enjoyed, maybe I'll have a new one soon. Bye!!!  
  
Sam: Grumble mumble 


End file.
